


Thumper

by clair1973



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair1973/pseuds/clair1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a few yrs ago for Aki's birthday, Aki gets a fun gift for his birthday XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumper

Akihito woke as usual, sore and alone. “Bastard it’s my birthday and he knows I will want to see my friends did he have to fuck me so hard?” Sighing he slowly gets up and goes to take a shower.

Walking into the kitchen in just his boxers, he sees his mail on the table. Silently grateful to Asami for having it redirected, he opens the cards from his friends and family, laughing at the rude cards Takato and Kou sent him, along with some Hello kitty nipple tassels for him to use on his ‘older girlfriend’. ”Ha-ha I can’t see Asami letting me put these on him somehow!”

Opening his last card he smiles down at the picture of a cute bunny on the front. Opening the card a small package falls out; opening it he sees its some white powder. Scowling at someone’s idea of a bad joke, he reads the card.

 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKIHITO

I know how much you hate drugs but don’t worry this is harmless, feed it to the one you love and for 8 hours he will turn into a complete softie for you. Enjoy it well!!

From

‘A Friend.’

 

Akihito reads the card over a few times before grinning, having a day with an Asami who isn’t a cold sadistic bastard, would be nice for a change. So Akihito calls Asami and asks him to join him for lunch. He knows he has just an hour until Asami will be home, so he prepares a simple lunch of Rice, Sashimi, stir-fried vegetables and salad. After placing everything on the table, he sprinkles the powder all over Asami’s plate and food and leaves it to soak into the food.

A short time the later Akihito hears the door slam shut and Asami walk into the kitchen. “Welcome home,” Akihito says before Asami sweeps him into his arms for a searing kiss.

Asami smirks down at him boy and whispers, “happy birthday Akihito” into Akihito’s ear.

Akihito blushes at the seductive way Asami always whispers into his ear. He looks up at Asami and says, “Sit down and eat with me.”

“I would far rather eat you!” Asami says while starting to throw Akihito over his shoulder.

Akihito struggles and demands to be put down. “Hey Asami come on, it’s my birthday at least eat with me first. I made this especially for us.”

Asami looks down at his pouting boy and grins. “Ok but I get to eat you after!”

 

Akihito blushes red again and turns away to sit at the table, Asami follows him and also sits. They start to eat in silence, both enjoying the food and company of each other.

Towards the end of the meal Asami notices Akihito is grinning from ear to ear. “What’s so funny Akihito?”

Akihito’s face takes on an expression of pure innocence, “it’s my birthday, I am happy, am I not allowed to smile?”

Asami watches his boy wish suspicion but brushes the thought away; no way would his boy do anything underhanded to him. 

Akihito takes up all the plates and takes them to the sink to be put in the dishwasher. Walking back he sees Asami has gone to the sofa. “Umm Asami are you ok?”

Asami lies his head down on the arm of the sofa, “just feeling a bit sleepy for some reason.”

Akihito nods, thinking to himself that this must be the drug working, “would you like a drink Asami?”

Asami nods and closes his eyes, maybe it would be a good idea to get an hours nap, Kirishima had been working his ass off lately, with paperwork and deals to be finalised. Add to that, his boy kept him up most of the night, wiggling that cute ass of his at him; I mean how was he supposed to resist that?

Akihito grins to himself and walks off back into the kitchen to make Asami some tea. Walking back into the living room he places the tea on the coffee table and turns round to look at Asami. He always did love to watch the man sleep, since he saw it so rarely, only to find the man’s clothes laid out on the sofa where the man had been laying.. Empty.

“What the hell?” he mutters to himself, “where did he go?”

Looking at the empty cloths he sees something inside moving about. With a shaking set of hands he slowly undoes the waist coat and shirt…. Only to jump and stumble back in surprise at what he finds…

Asami awakes to find himself covered in dark soft cotton and unable to speak or move well.. He tries moving around a bit until the cotton that was his shirt, opens and he comes face to face with a HUGE Akihito, who promptly falls backwards, with a stunned look on his face.

Asami looks around and two big black things cross his line of vision, he looks down his body and his eyes widen in shock… His body is now black fur with huge back feet and a cute fluffy tail.

Akihito creeps forward and peers down. “Asami? Is that you?” Before him is a black long eared bunny with gold eyes, and bursts out laughing.

“Oh my god, I know the card said it would turn you into a softie… But I never expected ‘this’!!” Akihito cries out with tears pouring down his face and clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

While Akihito is rolling on the floor laughing Asami jumps down, ears flat to the back of his head and jumps up onto Akihito’s chest, he turns around and proceeds to kick Akihito directly in the face with his huge back feet.

Laughing but rubbing his face Akihito gets up and walks to the penthouse door, “Suoh-san could I ask you to get a few things for me please? You see Asami got me a bunny for my birthday. Could I trouble you to find me a bunny behaviour book and some supplies, anything I might need to care for a bunny?”

Suoh looks surprised, he never knew his boss had done that.. Weird.. But he nods to Akihito and sends an underling to get the said items.

While he is waiting for the items to arrive he spends time taking pictures of Asami knowing there was no way the man could stop him this time and he could upload them before he reverted back, he knew Asami would punish him later but it would be so worth it!

Half an hour later Suoh knocks on the door with the book and a big bag full of bunny related items, Akihito thanks the man who just nods and shuts the door again. Akihito walks back into the sitting room and sits on the sofa, watching Asami intently trying to understand what he wants.

Asami is bouncing and hopping all over the floor picking up Akihito’s phone in his mouth shaking it and then tossing it aside. Akihito looks up this behaviour in the book…

 

BEHAVIOR: Throwing things around. Biting things (like wires or small remotes/phones) that he knows are off limits.

WHAT IT MEANS: he is angry. Rabbits have a real temper. Probably comes from being the world’s dinner. Rabbits do not like being overpowered. You must be gentler.

 

Akihito picks Asami up and sits down; stroking him gently, Asami bites his hand. “Ouch, Asami, you know I never knew this would happen, the card just said you would turn into a softie. I just wanted a non-sadistic bastard for my birthday”

Asami glares at Akihito, who is sat there pouting at the bunny, and thought he couldn’t talk his eyes, said everything. ‘You still used drugs on ME, I WILL get payback.’ Akihito knows that look and shivers but defiant to the end he replies to that look. “Bite me! It’s MY birthday and I am going to enjoy it!” To which Asami promptly bites him.

Asami still furious hops into Akihito’s lap and proceeds to pee in his boys lap then hop off with a satisfied look in his eyes.

Akihito looks down at his smelly damp trousers and sighs, “I guess I deserved that!” looking at the glint in Asami’s eyes he picks the book up again….

 

BEHAVIOR NEEDING FURTHER RESEARCH: Smiling.  
HOW CAN YOU TELL?: You CAN tell, a rabbit smile is unmistakable. It’s in the eyes.

 

Chuckling to himself, the writer of this book must have been a comedian; he gets up and walks to the bedroom to strip and take a shower, noticing Asami follows him.

Grinning wickedly he picks Asami up and takes him into the shower with him, making sure to stay clear of Asami’s teeth, he showers and washes them both laughing inwardly at the bunny growling. Finishing the shower he wraps Asami up in a white fluffy towel, looking at the bedraggled bunny, he looks like a black and white burrito all wrapped up tightly. He walks out of the bathroom giggling to himself with an Asami burrito under his arm struggling furiously to escape the towel.

Drying himself and Asami he ponders the hair drier but decides against it, Akihito lies down on the bed and idly strokes the soft fuzzy fur of Asami’s small warm body, pondering what to do after dressing.

Half an hour later both Akihito and Asami are dry so Akihito gets up off the bed to get dressed. He fails to notice Asami also hops off the bed, walking over to the wardrobe he almost trips over Asami, forcing Akihito to hop over the bunny. Asami runs round in circles around Akihito’s legs and sometimes runs through his legs and over his feet.

“Hmm what is it now Asami?” the boy asks the bunny and picks up the book again.

 

BEHAVIOR: Male: Hopping around you in circles with tail up. VARIATIONS: Hopping in or out of your legs, biting your feet, trying to get you to hop over him. Spraying.  
WHAT IT MEANS: Courting behaviour: Those are big sexy feet you have. I will have sex with them.

 

Akihito’s eyes widen “you can’t be serious Asami? Well its hard luck isn’t it, as you can’t. You will have to wait till your back to normal. And for once you can’t do anything about it can you?”

Asami’s ears pin back and he growls, the look he gives Akihito clearly says, ’oh you are going to regret this, when I am normal I am going to fuck you so hard you won’t move for a month!’ Akihito shivered, knowing that look very well be he human or rabbit!

After dressing he picks Asami up and walks back into the sitting room. Sitting back down on the sofa, he decides to go through the bag Suoh gave him. Taking out various items such as brushes, food and worming tablets, he reaches in and pulls out a leash. Grinning wickedly he places Asami between his knees and after much struggling and biting from Asami, Akihito gets the leash on Asami.

Knowing Asami won’t let him be ‘walked’ Akihito picks Asami up and carries him to the door. Opening it he beckons Suoh and Kirishima in. Looking at the two big men he proceeds to show Asami off. “Isn’t he cute? I named him Ryuichi, after Asami>” Akihito beams at the two men.

“Yes Takaba san he is very cute.” Kirishima replies back, smiling inwardly; he always did have a fondness for small fluffy animals. Not that anyone knew of course, that would totally ruin his image!

Akihito grins at Kirishima, “would you like to stoke him, he is such a softie!” And giggles as the big man strokes and pets his boss.

“Suoh san would you hold him for me while I put my shoes on please?” the big blonde nods, as usual not saying a word and takes the small bunny in his huge hands.

Suoh gingerly hands his boss back to Akihito, accidentally rubbing his huge hand under Asami and along his genitals. Asami hisses and growls at Suoh.

Akihito carries Asami down the Elevator and out of the building. Pondering where to go, he spots a park full of young children. Grinning he walks over to the park and sits down on a bench. Keeping a tight hold on the leash and placing Asami down on the ground, he watches the kids eyeing the bunny up.

Sure enough the kids soon flock around him asking if they can pet the bunny. Nodding his head the kids all try to pet and stroke Asami at the same time. Worried his lover may be hurt; he picks Asami up and lets the children continue one at a time.

It isn’t long before Asami is growling and trying to bite the children so he decides it’s time to go back home. Saying goodbye to the children he walks back to the building the penthouse is in, humming happily to himself.

 

 

Back in the penthouse he puts Asami down and takes the leash off. Knowing he only has a few hours left of Asami like this, he figures he had best get as much proof as possible for after. Looking at the card again he sees a email address at the bottom, wanting to thank the sender he uploads all the photos he took earlier and emails some to the sender with a thank you attached.

After making himself a bowl of ramen noodles and a plate of vegies for Asami he picks the bunny up and goes to lay down, knowing that when the man is back to normal he probably won’t get much sleep but happy that he has had a fun birthday.

 

In Hong Kong Fei-long opens up his email to see a large email from Akihito, grinning to himself, he opens it up to see pictures of a black bunny in various possess and on a leash. Looking over the pictures they get funnier and funnier until Fei-long can’t take it anymore and is clutching his stomach, and laughing so hard Yoh and Tao come running in to see what all the noise is.

They stand there shocked at the sight of Fei-long howling with laughter and actually crying, he beckons them over and shows them the pictures and Akihito’s note at the bottom.

 

‘To ‘A Friend.’ Thank you for my present I have really enjoyed it. And as you can see it really did turn my lover it a right softie XD .’

 

While Yoh joins Fei-long in laughing, little Tao just looks at the bunny and turns to Fei-long, “master he is cute, can I have one?” to which You and Fei-long look at each other and start roaring with laughter again. Fei-long wipes his eyes and looks Tao directly in the eyes. “Child you wouldn’t want that one he is a evil, bad tempered, sadistic bunny, we will get you a nice gentle bunny, ok? Now off to bed with you.” Tao beams at Fei-long and runs off to bed grinning at his master’s laughter starting up again.

 

A few hours later Akihito is asleep on the bed when he feels the bed dip, he opens his eyes to look directly into a pair of golden eyes glittering evilly at him……

 

The next morning Asami emerges from the bedroom leaving behind a passed out Akihito behind him. Smirking back at his boy, he leaves the room pondering what evil things he can do two his two subordinates, who had the audacity to stroke, pet and even feel him up the previous day.

Before he can plan their punishments he receives a knock on the penthouse door. Kirishima walks in with a parcel for Asami; putting it on the table, he bows and leaves the apartment again. Opening the note attached to the box Asami reads….

 

Asami I am sure you have has a busy night so I will keep it short, I just wanted to ask if you enjoyed Akihito’s birthday present as much as we did?

Love always ^.^

Fei-long

 

Growling under his breath he opens the box to find it full of rabbit food…


End file.
